Still Surviving
by missnuttyprof
Summary: Whilst Harry headed off to the Forbidden Forest, Ron was left behind struggling with grief. A short piece on what happened to Ron and how he felt as Harry moved to save them all. RW/HG obviously!


Ron was simply staring into the middle distance, avoiding looking at anything in particular, in fear that he'd simply see Fred. All the noise around him was as though coming from five miles away even if was less than a few inches away. Then he felt someone sit beside him and take his hand.

Hermione.

As though it would be anyone else, he thought squeezing his eyes shut and clutching at her hand as though it was his only lifeline. He felt a few drop hit his hand and he started wondering what else had happened.

Tears.

He was crying and he hadn't even noticed. How was he that numb? Dumb question, he thought once more shaking his head and swiping at his face angrily. Why Fred? Fred stood and fought, never once backing down, not ever running away. Not like him, he ran and hid like a coward. Sure he came back but that won't ever make up for the fact that he left.

Left them, Harry and Hermione, when they needed each other most and he just left not even looking back. Ignored Hermione as she called, begged, pleaded and sobbed for him to come back. He'd betrayed her, broken his promise to her and himself.

'Ron. Look at me please.' Barely a whisper, but he heard it the only sound to break through the self imposed bubble. He turned his head slowly and looked at her. She smiled sadly and reached up with her free hand and wiped the tears off his face. He leaned into her hand and sighed. Her now overly long brown hair was singed and matted beyond belief, her face dirty and tears flowing down her face.

'Why him? It- it just doesn't make sense…' He tried to start but simply trailed off as Ginny approached them. For once in her life she was speechless, in any other situation he would have laughed but instead he got up letting go of Hermione reluctantly and pulling Ginny into a massive bear hug.

They stood like that for some time until Hermione stood up next to him and he pulled her into a tight embrace as Ginny turned to face Neville and Luna as they approached them.

'Neville what's wrong?' Ginny questioned as he sat down heavily on one of the benches. Neville sighed heavily before dragging his hands through his hair.

'You mean besides the obvious?' Ron stared at Neville before looking around the Great Hall and then looking back at Neville.

'Where's Harry?' He demanded, Neville looked up and shook his head slightly.

'All he said was that he had something to do-' Suddenly all Ron could hear was a roaring in his ears. Harry had gone to face him, alone. He had gone to sacrifice himself to 'save them'.

'DAMNIT HARRY!' escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. Everyone in the hall stopped and stared at him, but all Ron could see was the fearful pair of chocolate brown eyes fixed on him.

'No- no he wouldn't… He couldn't…' She whispered but even as she said it, he knew that she had realised what Harry had done.

'That bastard. Normally Ron would have been shocked by Hermione cursing, let alone uttering such a thing about Harry, but this was hardly normal. She clutched at Ron shaking and digging her hands into his back, as though he was _her _lifeline.

Ron knew why Harry would do it; it's what Harry did, putting himself on the line for everyone, blaming the deaths and pain on himself. Bloody idiot. But in this case, if Harry actually- Ron couldn't bring himself to even think about it- if it went the way Harry thought it would, Ron would never forgive him, would hate him forever more.

'I just lost a brother, what makes Harry think I can manage to cope with losing him too?' Ginny was now extremely vocal, with each and every word getting louder and louder, tearing cascading down her face.

Ron silently agreed with her, also thinking that if Harry did go through with it then he would find some way to drag Harry back from the grave just so he could strangle him. With Hermione helping, he could probably succeed.

'Ron, Ron, we need to finish what Dumbledore started.' Hermione muttered at him, her voice muffled given that she still had her face buried in his chest. He nodded, before squeezing her once more as he let her go.

'Does whatever the heck you guys were doing have something to do with His snake?' Both Hermione and Ron stared at him.

'Yes, it does Neville; did Harry say something to you about it?' Hermione queried, once more grabbing Ron's hand and lacing her fingers through his.

'Well yeah, he said that the snake needed to be killed. Not why but just said it was really important.'

'It is and we can't tell you, before you ask, just in case.' Hermione cut across Ginny as she opened her mouth to ask.

'All you guys need to know is that we need to get it done and as soon as possible.' Ron stated before walking towards the door.

Just as he reached the threshold, Hermione in tow, a voice rang through the grounds, reverberating in every inch of the castle. And Ron's stomach dropped through the floor and he turned to Hermione almost crushing her hand in his.

'Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you this body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughter, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the world we shall build together.'

It was as though the rest of Ron's world was crumbling beneath him, and all he had left was gripping his hand back as tightly, her life pulsing with his. They both stared at one another and they knew that even if he was gone, Harry was still there beside them and they had to finish what Harry had been chosen to do.

Ron simply continued to look at Hermione even as he started to speak, looking anywhere else would be a distraction, he would see his family, George lost without Fred, his parents missing a son, brothers missing a sibling, a sister missing a sibling and the man she loves and his classmates, battered, bruised and shattered.

'_He _is lying, _he _will kill us no matter what we do, no matter what we say, we are nothing to him. We can't let Harry and our friends and family die in vain.'

'We stand as one against these forces threatening us.' McGonagall moved through the crowd and opened the doors leading to the grounds. Everyone able to move walked out as one and faced the group of Death Eaters flanking _him_ and then Ron saw Hagrid with someone in his arms. A limp, still black-haired-

Ron closed his eyes and prayed that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was…

'NO!'

The sound seemed to rip through air, McGonagall's scream resounded in his head as _he _stroked the Basilisks' head.

'No!' Hermione voices broke through Ron's silent prayers.

'_NO!' _He himself shouted trying not to believe what was in front of him.

'Harry! HARRY!' Ginny's voice broke his heart, the grief, disbelief and pain echoing through her cries.

Then everyone else still standing began to yell, scream and holler at the Death Eaters. Ron almost smiled at the fact that people were still able to fight that Harry, Fred, Lupin and Tonks and so many more didn't die in vain.

'SILENCE!' And suddenly it was as though they had no voices Ron tried to speak but nothing came out, Hermione and Ginny looked at him in confusion hands at their throats.

_He _continued to speak and Ron felt angrier and angrier at the monster that had taken so much from him, his friends, his family that once he acqused Harry of relying on everyone else to sacrifice themselves for him, that even _his _powers couldn't stop him from yelling out.

'He beat you!'

No matter what Ron would stand and fight against _Voldemort _and the Death Eaters, for his family, friends for Harry and for her, Hermione. Nothing could stop them now.

**Hey there!**

**I know it's been at _least_ a year since I've written anything, don't kill me, and I do regret to inform you that 'The Randomness That is Ginny Weasley's Life' is on hiatus... I've tried again and again to write more but somehow it just isn't working. Hopefully at some point in the future I will write more but as of right now... I just can't. I really am sorry about this but there isn't much I can do right now.**

**But now I've been hit with inspiration for this piece and it rather different to my other fics so I'm hoping you enjoy!**

**P.S. Harry Potter isn't mine and neither is anything in the rich universe that J.K has ever so kindly given us!**


End file.
